


Goldstar

by Dawn



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Holtzmann centric fic, Holtzmann likes to experiment, goldstars, idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn/pseuds/Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann has a gold star. </p>
<p>It’s on her wall, right next to all of her diplomas and awards and everything else that most people find important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldstar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I have written in YEARS. Years. But I was browsing through Ghostbusters kink meme and found this prompt, and could not get the idea out of my head. While there is some mention of different relationships, this is pretty much a Jillian Holtzmann fic. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, and English is not my first language, so while I apologize for my mistakes, they are all mine. 
> 
> The promt was: What if Holtzmann wanted to try out a guy? Kevin is the perfect test subject! Smut or no smut is fine w/ me.

Jillian Holtzmann has a gold star. 

It’s on her wall, right next to all of her diplomas and awards and everything else that most people find important. It’s big and bright and shiny, and when the light hits it just right, it has a bit of a rainbow hue to it. 

Holtzmann made it herself, for herself, after a conversation with one of her ex-girlfriends. They had been lying in bed one time, right after having sex, and Holtzmann was in that in-between state, where everything felt sort of fuzzy and nice, but she didn’t really want to fall asleep yet and then said girlfriend started talking. 

Holtzmann really wasn’t a talker, post coitus. She liked just lying there, thinking her own thoughts. Or better yet, enjoying the fact that her mind wasn’t running two hundred miles a second, for once. But her girlfriend was different. She was bubbly and extra energetic, and she always wanted to talk. 

In hindsight, Holtzmann figures this might have been one of the reasons they broke up eventually. 

But one topic led to another, and somehow the topic of sexual relations of the past came up. For Holtzmann it wasn’t a long list. She didn’t really date anyone until her third year in college. Her first kiss had been during spin the bottle at a stupid party when she was sixteen. She knew she was a lesbian before that, but she wasn’t really interested in all of that stuff. She had always been more into knowing how things worked, building new toys for herself, and on occasion, blowing shit up. It kept her busy. 

“And what about guys?” 

Holtzmann had just shrugged her shoulders at the question. “What about them?”

“You have never slept with a guy?”

It took all of her willpower not to just say eww, no, and giggle like a ten-year-old. Instead, she just snorted a bit. “Nope. Never.”

Her girlfriend did giggle. “So, you’re a gold star lesbian, then.” She kissed Holtzmann. “That’s cute.”

Holtzmann hadn’t actually heard the term before. But before she could really ask her girlfriend about it, they seemed to be heading for round number two, and that was fine with her. She just looked up the term online the next day and decided to make herself a gold star. Because she obviously deserved it. 

Now, sitting here in the Ghostbusters headquarters, drinking tequila with Kevin (Patty, Erin, and Abby had all left more than an hour ago), Holtzmann can’t help but think of her gold star and how maybe she would like to conduct an experiment after all. 

It’s the tequila. If anyone were to ask her why she’s having these silly thoughts, it’s the tequila. 

“Kevin,” it’s something between a whisper and a hiccup. “You are really pretty. Has anyone told you that?” 

Kevin giggles, and it’s a bit more feminine than his laugh usually is, and just nods. “All the time. It’s weird, huh?”

“Kevin,” Holtzmann puts down the glass with the now almost finished drink now, and looks at Kevin, her voice very straight to the point, business-like. “I want to conduct an experiment. What do you say?”

“Ooh, exciting. I’m in. What do you want to do?” 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” She doesn’t really give Kevin much of a warning, but as her lips land on his, he doesn’t seem to mind. He pulls her into his lap, so the blond woman is straddling him. As the kiss progresses, he moves his hands from her hips, up to her sides and somehow under the layers of clothes she has on. 

Holtzmann really isn’t sure how to feel about all of this. Women are soft and delicate, and they almost always smell nice. They offer her a sort of comfort while being absolutely exciting at the same time. Kevin is… Kevin. She figures he isn’t a bad kisser. If she actually liked guys, she muses, he’d probably be a really enjoyable make-out partner. He is definitely eager. His hands roam over her body, and they feel too big, too strong. 

And then he’s touching her right boob, and she jumps up from his lap. “Thanks.”

She almost laughs at the bewildered expression on his face, but instead reaches for the bottle of tequila. “More tequila?”

Already, another experiment is hatching in her head. Maybe if she got Erin alone, and drunk… Yes, she must give that one a try.

**Author's Note:**

> All sorts of encouragement (especially in the form of comments) is awesome. Also, feel free to throw prompts at me. I'm really loving the fandom, but feel like I'm short of plot bunnies.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
